resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Deliverance
Operation Deliverance was a U.S. Army Ranger military operation to deliver troops and supplies to the British Army in their war against the Chimera, in exchange for a captured Angel. The landing zone was York, which was selected for its low Chimera activity. Background In the wake of the Chimeran invasion that began on December 1949, Britain was the last nation in Europe left free from the Chimera. However, by October 1950, the Chimera finally invade the U.K. en masse after Chimeran Burrowers dug under the English Channel and attacked British Central Command in London despite earlier warnings by the British Seismology and Survey Department that detected seismic activity caused by the Burrowers under the Channel. Within a month, British military forces retreated to scattered military bases and outposts in northern England as the Chimera overran much of the country and excavating Chimeran towers on British soil. Under Chimeran occupation, the British military was reduced to committing a guerrilla campaign. By mid-1951, the British desperately negotiated with the United States for supplies and support in exchange for a Angel that was captured by British Intelligence. The exchange was set to take place in York as the rendezvous point due to its low Chimera activity, as a British convoy led by Captain Rachel Parker carrying the Angel was en route in meeting the Americans. Overview Upon reaching the North Sea on June 1951, the U.S. fleet deployed aerial surveillance craft over the British coast. No signs of human or animal life were detected and, unable to establish radio contact with British forces, the U.S. fleet initiated the operation. However, the operation failed before it began. The Cloven had intercepted the radio message and, for reasons that are unknown, lured a large Chimeran force to York.York Set Up As such, the Chimera held the entire city and were prepared for an attack. The British convoy was ambushed in Manchester and many of its British escorts were killed or converted. Captain Parker was captured during the attack. The fight for control of the convoy would rage for hours. The U.S. 3rd Ranger Regiment were flew into the city via U/AV-17 VTOLs to secure a forward landing site in York, but the fleet was almost completely destroyed by surprise Chimeran anti-aircraft fire. Despite this, a second wave was launched to salvage the operation. The 1st Ranger Regiment (Sergeant Nathan Hale among them) flew into York, and soon a pitched battle ensued. It is during this fierce battle that Hale was infected with the Chimeran virus and possessing Chimeran abilities. With air support wiped out and whole groups of human troops suffering heavy casualties, a small collection of survivors, led by Baker Company leader Captain Winters, attempted to secure a landing zone in a bus depot for additional reinforcements. With Nathan Hale's timely assistance, the plan succeeded until Chimeran Spires were launched, releasing swarms of Crawlers, overrunning the surviving U.S. forces. Operation Deliverance ended in a complete disaster. Sources Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance: Fall of Man